Daily Digs - Fight and Die
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Daily Digs.


At night.

Dakota Lindsay and Gwen were at Gwen's treehouse.

"Everyone got their costumes?" Gwen asks.

"Yes ma'm!" Lindsya nods.

"Do you all know your roles?" Gwen asks.

"Yes ma'm!" Dakota nods.

"Then it's time for war." Gwen says.

Dakota dresses up in a slutty outfit.

Lindsay dresses up as a ninja.

Gwen also dresses up as a ninja.

Lindsay grabs a machine gun and grenades.

Gwen grabs a lighter and tnt.

Gwen gives everyone walkie talkies.

"Testing." Lindsay says on the walkie talkies.

"Perfect." Gwen nods.

"Kay first things first. Dakota gets Chris distracted by seducing him." Gwen explains.

"Right. Ew." Dakota says.

"Then Lindsay and I sneak into Chris's house to save Tyler." Lindsay explains.

"But first we have to see if Zoey is inside because if she is that's when we spray her with sleeping gas." Gwen interupts.

Dakota grabs the sleeping gas.

"You almost forgot it." Dakota says while holding the sleeping gas.

Gwen grabs the sleeping gas.

"Then after we save Tyler we tell him the plan." Gwen explains.

"What about Noah?" Dakota asks.

"I don't know. He still doesn't know about Cody and since he's an asshole I won't tell him." Gwen shrugs.

"Nice!" Lindsay smiles.

Dakota shrugs.

"Alright, lets do this." Gwen says.

Gwen, Lindsay, and Dakota go up to Chris's house.

"Well here it is...good luck Dakota." Lindsay says.

Dakota gulps.

Lindsay and Gwen hide behind the bushes.

Dakota rings the doorbell.

Chris answers it.

"Holy shit Dakota! Damn you look sexy." Chris says shocked.

Dakota walks up to him and feels his chest.

"I have a feeling someone likes to talk dirty." Dakota winks.

Chris blushes.

"Psst. Follow me." Gwen whispers.

Gwen and Lindsay sneak around the back of Chris'ss house.

Lindsay grabs a sledge hammer and breaks into the back window.

Lindsay and Gwen jump inside.

"YOU TWO!" Zoey says.

"Oh shit." Gwen says.

Lindsay punches Zoey in the eye.

Zoey falls down.

"Did you hear something?" Chris asks.

"OH..Huh?" Dakota asks.

"It sounds like a fight.." Chris says suspicously.

"Fight? No no there's no fight.." Dakota nods.

"I'm going to check my house...just incase." Chris says.

"UH!" Dakota says.

Dakota grabs Chris's shoulders and kisses him on the lips.

Chris grabs Dakotas ass.

They both make out on the grass.

Gwen grabs sleeping gas and knocks out Zoey.

"Alright! That was a close one.." Lindsay says.

Gwen looks out.

"Okay, Dakota has Chris distracted. Lets go to the basement." Gwen says.

"Lets roll." Lindsay nods.

Gwen and Lindsay run inside the basement

Tyler was sleeping.

Tyler was tied up on a pole.

Gwen grabs a chainsaw from the basement.

Lindsay taps Tyler on the shoulder.

"Tyler! Wake up!" Lindsay says.

Tyler wakes up.

"What's going on?" Tyler asks.

"Zoey and Chris kidnapped you here! Dakota has Chris distracted and we need to get the hell out of here!" Lindsay rushes.

"Oh shit ok!" Tyler says worried.

Gwen chainsaws the ropes.

Tyler gets up.

"Yes victory!" Tyler cheers.

"Now lets get out of here!" Lindsay says.

"Not yet, I didn't bring this tnt for nothing." Gwen says.

"NO! NOT YET!" Lindsay screams.

"Why?" Gwen asks.

"There isn't enough time, we still need to get Dakota!" Lindsay rushes.

"Oh you're right!" Gwen agrees.

Lindsay opens the basement window.

Lindsay Gwen and Tyler escape.

Dakota and CHris were making out on the grass.

Lindsay grabs the sledge hammer and hits it on Chris's back.

"OUCH!" Chris screams.

Dakota gets up and kicks Chris.

Lindsay grabs pepperspray and sprays Chris's eyes.

Gwen gets out her brass knuckle and punches Chris in the face.

Chris falls on the ground with his nose bleeding and passes out.

"What do we do now?" Lindsay asks.

"Nothing." Zoey says.

Everyone stays silent.

"I thought we made you pass out with sleeping gas!" Gwen yells.

"Hmm I guess I woke up obviously." Zoey shrugs.

Zoey gets out her gun.

Zoey aims it at them.

"Some fuckers are going to die tonight." Zoey says.

Zoey stands underneath the roof with a gun aiming at Lindsay.

"Lindsay I should shoot you first, your the main leader of this whole thing." Zoey says.

Lindsay gulps.

Zoey aims the gun at Gwen.

"I should shoot you first because you found out and made the whole plan." Zoey says.

Gwen gulps.

"Or maybe I should shoot Dakota for stealing my man." Zoey says.

"What? You can't steal anything free! Oh my gosh i'm a theif! I stole balloons on free balloon day! I broke the law!" Dakota panics.

Gwen face palms.

"...Okay then." Zoey says face palming.

"Well since I can't decide i'll chose randomly." Zoey says while putting bullets in her gun.

"Guess who's going to die?" Zoey says evilly smiling.

"YOU! Bitch!" Izzy says on the roof.

"What?" Zoey says while looking up.

Izzy shoots Zoey in the face.

Zoey falls down the stairs and bleeds to death.

"That's what you get for making me love someone who hates me!" Noah screams from behind Izzy.

"Noah? Since when did you get here?" Lindsay asks.

"Izzy showed up to Cody's house explaining everything that happened. I snuck out of Cody's house when he wasn't looking with Izzy and came right here." Noah explains.

"But Izzy, how did you know?" Gwen asks.

"Alejandro.." Izzy says.

Alejandro comes out behind Noah.

"The hell? Alejandro how did you know?" Lindsay asks.

"Duncan and I are well, were best friends. Duncan told me about it and told me not to tell anyone." Alejandro explains.

"Then Alejandro told me.." Izzy says.

"Why didn't Alejandro tell us?" Lindsay asks.

"I just found out today, Gwen already told you." Alejandro explains.

"Oh.."Lindsay says.

Noah, Alejandro, and Izzy jump down off the roof.

Chris moans and tries to get up.

Chris walks over to Zoey.

"Zoey...is dead...My plan failed once again.." Chris says sadly.

"You always fail i'm surprised you didn't know that already." Gwen says.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris screams.

The police come.

"I already called the police before we got here just incase." Izzy says.

"Good." Lindsay says.

The police arrest Chris.

"Aren't you suposed to be in jail?" An offer asks.

Chris nods.

"He broke out of jail to try to kill us!" Lindsay explains.

"Alright we gave you a warning for prison in life..do you know what the next offence is?" The police asks.

"No? What?" Chris asks while being handcuffsed.

"Death setence. Tomorrow you'll have your last breakfast and air. This is what happeneds when you break the law." An cop says.

Chris gets thrown inside the police car.

Chris cries.

"I'll change my way! I promise!" Chris cries.

"You should of thought about that before you became a psycho manwhore." The police says.

The police drives away and carries away Zoeys dead body.

"Wow...they're gone." Lindsay says shocked.

There was a misty cold chill.

"We won..we actually did it!" Gwen cheers.

"EEP!" Dakota cheers.

"Now we can actually live our lifes.." Noah says.

"We can be real now!" Tyler cheers.

"I'm going to go back home and think for a while." Noah says smiling.

Noah walks to his house.

"I'm going home too. This was one adventure i'll never forget." Tyler says.

"I'm shocked that we lived." Dakota says shocked.

"Well, we did it!" Lindsay cheers.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go back to our apartment." Dakota says.

"Same." Lindsay nods.

Everyone goes back home.


End file.
